The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electric hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine, an electric drive motor, and a rechargeable battery that powers the motor. The motor may transmit power and may charge the battery through an engagement with an engine crankshaft. The engagement may include an accessory drive system. The accessory drive system may include a serpentine belt engaged with the crankshaft and an input/output of the motor to transfer rotation therebetween.
The accessory drive system may include a tensioner assembly that maintains tension of the belt during operation. The tensioner assembly may travel (i.e., pivot) during operation to maintain tension on the belt. The tensioner assembly allows the crankshaft and the input/output of the motor to provide adequate torque without the belt slipping off either the crankshaft or the motor. Additional components, such as a belt alternator starter, added to the accessory drive system may create operating conditions that result in the accessory drive system operating beyond its maximum and minimum design limits.